


your brother

by limehoneytea



Series: in relation to alexander lightwood [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Feels, Character Study, Gen, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limehoneytea/pseuds/limehoneytea
Summary: Your brother, he gives. He gives, and he gives, and he gives because no one has taught him how to take.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all in second person and reads more like a poem because I wanted to practice my second person POV prose and there was no better way to do it than as a way to appreciate my favorite character!
> 
> Also! the "you" is Jace and Izzy btw, a tiny bit of it relates to Max but it's mostly Jace and Izzy :)

Your brother doesn’t tease when you cry over your split knuckles, even though you’re much too old to cry anymore. Instead, he wraps up your wound and stays perfectly silent because he knows that it gives you more comfort that any string of words could provide.

Your brother doesn’t complain when you sneak into his room at ungodly hours of the night because you dreamt of the demons taking him again. Instead, he presses a kiss to your hair and recites ways to defeat every demon the Nephilim have ever known. It’s a bit gruesome but you fall asleep that night thinking _let them try_.

Your brother doesn’t yell when you accidentally set something on fire, not like your parents did. He laughs and he teases but he makes sure you laugh too because he knows that mistakes are common and sulking over them do you no good.

Things happen. Your world gets torn apart and put back together again. You realize that following rules is simply too suffocating for the likes of you, no matter what your brother says.

And your brother, he stays. He complains and mumbles deadpan remarks and reminds you of the rules at every turn, but he stays. You know he thinks it’s stupid, he says so whenever he can, but he doesn’t leave your side because he knows his dumbass siblings are toast without him (there’s no argument about it).

You watch your brother smile and stutter, and you blink and blink again because you’re not quite sure you’re seeing it right.

Because your brother, he gives. He gives, and he gives, and he gives because no one has taught him how to take. You think this might ruin his life, that _he_ might ruin his life just because he was never told that the notion of doing something for yourself is alright to entertain.

But he doesn’t. Your brother has always been independent after all, and he is perfectly capable of teaching it to himself.

You watch your brother abandon his bride and march down the aisle, clad in gold like a prince. You watch him tell your mother something that is too quiet for you to hear, but, judging by the expression on her face, is so unlike him that she is having trouble believing it.

She hopes that this is all a dream and that her prodigal son isn’t pushing her aside for a _Downworlder_. She is wrong, of course, and it isn’t until months later that she sees it as a good thing just as you do. Just as you have from the start.

You watch your brother kiss the man in front of him like his life depends on it, and perhaps it does. They break apart and for a split second, you think that he will regret it and run. But he doesn’t. He defies all expectations once more and leans forward to kiss him again, just because he can.

You feel like gospel songs should be sounding through the church walls because they are staring at each other like they have found heaven. Your brother looks just a little bit terrified, but he looks _happy_ and that’s really all that matters.

Your brother, he gives. He gives, and he gives, and he gives, and you smile as you watch your brother, for the first time in your memory, learn to take.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are sandwiched between tragedies, between losing love and loving loss, but your mind refuses to dwell on anything but your brother’s smile.
> 
> He is drowning in happiness and you don’t need magic to feel its presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't supposed to have a sequel but I sat down to write my case for a debate tournament tomorrow and came up with this instead so enjoy!

Your brother is grinning. 

He looks softer than you ever remember. His hair is resting in lazy waves across his forehead and he’s grinning wider than you’ve ever seen him. 

You have never managed to get more than a smile out of him, not when you picked your signature weapon or when you killed your first demon or when you told him you love him. You know it wasn’t your fault, that it was the system that was stifling his happiness, not you, _ never _ you, but you can’t help but feel guilty. 

Your brother is grinning and happiness is pouring out of him in almost overwhelming waves. You are sandwiched between tragedies, between losing love and loving loss, but your mind refuses to dwell on anything but your brother’s smile.

He is drowning in happiness and you don’t need magic to feel its presence.

Your brother watches your mother walk the love of his life down the aisle. You remember her face the first time he was in that position and how anger and disgust coated her features for months. But, now, she’s crying and smiling so big you know her cheeks will hurt for hours afterward and for a brief moment, you wonder if this is the same person who spouted insult after insult at the same man her arm is weaved around, in the hopes that he would crumble.

He didn’t crumble, you know your brother-in-law (almost, anyway), and his resolve is much too strong for any of that, but _ she _ did. She faced loss and filled the hole it created in her very soul with love instead. 

You’re proud of her, and you know your brother is too. You can see him getting misty-eyed in a way you wouldn’t have noticed if you hadn’t spent years under his arm. 

They are finally face-to-face, your brother and the man who put that smile on his lips, and their love makes you want to cry and laugh in delight at the same time. They go through their vows, every syllable soaked in love you only thought appeared in fairy tales. “I am, and always will be, your loving husband,” they say and press their lips to each other’s, smiling even when their mouths are otherwise occupied. 

They break apart and the feeling of the moment lacking nothing but gospel songs returns because while you can’t quite see your brother, you know his face has taken up the expression of the pure and utter bliss you’ve been learning to get accustomed to. 

They turn towards the aisle, flower petals falling over them is a burst of magic. Their hands are clasped together as if they can’t bear to let go and your brother-in-law (officially, now) meets your eyes. 

He looks happy, the age of his eyes finally matching the rest of his body, and you realize you’re crying. 

You sniffle like you haven’t since you were just a child, and wipe the tears from your face. He smiles and you smile back because you don’t think you’ve ever been happier.

You are sandwiched between tragedies, between losing love and loving loss, but your mind refuses to dwell on anything but your brother’s smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know how this went!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 fic AND my first for this fandom so I hope it was alright? I don't only write in second person but this was a fun experiment so let me know what you think!


End file.
